


Like a Virgin

by The_Cilantro_Family



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward First Times, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spain's a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cilantro_Family/pseuds/The_Cilantro_Family
Summary: Antonio's never had sex before. Lovino walks him through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be writing another chapter for Good Vibrations, and a continuation for Scars, but instead I wrote smut.

“You’re a virgin?” 

Lovino was barely inside the house when he asked. Neither his coat or his shoes had been taken off yet, but this was very _very_ important business he had to take of.

The question seemed to catch Antonio off guard. He faltered where he stood, holding his hands out in a pre-embrace stance, his half-formed greeting stuttering to a halt. 

Lovino couldn’t blame him. It threw him for a loop too. It had never occurred to him that Antonio might be a virgin. I mean, anyone who had looked at the man would know with absolute certainty that he had to get laid at least twice a month, even when he wasn’t really trying. 

He probably should have figured it out when Antonio had a very hard and fast rule about keeping pants on, no matter how heated the make-out session got. As soon as Lovino’s hand would reach the front of Antonio’s jeans, whether to try and undo the button or cup the prominent bulge, a large, sure hand would gently pull it away and would continue to do so until Lovino finally gave up and ended the night with frustration and cuddles.

But now Antonio seemed anything but sure. He became twitchy and nervous, and the rag that was previously draped over his shoulder was clamped between his hands. “I- uhm. It’s not what you think, Lovino, really… I’ve just…“

“Never had sex before?” Lovino supplied, watching Antonio with an arch in his brow. 

_“No!”_ The voice boomed through the room and caught all the occupants off guard. Even poor Jorge the turtle. Antonio flushed and cleared his throat before continuing with his denial. “No. I’ve… done things. With lots of people. All the time.”

The corners of Lovino’s lips were slowly curving upwards into a grin, but he nodded his head and played along. “Uh huh. All the time, really?”

“Really! I mean, no, not since we… I’m not a virgin!” Antonio looked downright hysteric, his eyes wide and desperate and his face flushed. It was rare to see Antonio in such a situation, and Lovino couldn’t help but enjoy it a little. 

The Italian stepped forward and took the towel from his hands before he reduced the poor thing to nothing but thread. He replaced it with his own hands and noticed that Antonio’s were clammy. He could play the part of the caring boyfriend just fine, but he still couldn’t wipe the amused look on his face.

“Is it really that big of a deal?” Lovino asked, and he nearly laughed in his face when Antonio gave him a downright offended look. 

“Yes!” He cried, yanking one of his arms away to wave it emphatically. “Because I’m not-“

“Toni?” Lovino interrupted, his grin dropping a notch or two down from mocking to highly amused.

“Yeah?”

“I thought I was supposed to be the one in constant denial.”

“But I’m not-“

“Toni?”

“…Yeah?”

“Drop it.”

The Spaniard looked like he was about to cry when he finally responded with a pitifully quiet “Okay… I’m a virgin.”

Lovino stared at him, silent. The Spaniard was hunched over like a cowering dog, hugging himself like an abused child while standing in the doorway to their apartment in his turtle print apron. And then Lovino began to laugh. 

It started out as a few small chuckles, but as the situation really began to sink in his laughs grew louder and more boisterous until Lovino was leaning on the wall for support and slapping his thigh. They weren’t musical giggles, but rather boisterous guffaws that left him choking for air and clutching his stomach.

He’d spent months on end turning the situation over in his head, trying to deduce why his boyfriend didn’t want to have sex with him. He’d battled thoughts of inferiority, impotency, a desire to wait for marriage, and even a hidden sexuality. Never had he entertained the thought that it was because his boyfriend was inexperienced.

Antonio was quick to jump onto the defensive, perking up and furrowing his brows. When Lovino looked up at him it only made him laugh harder. 

“Quit laughing at me,” Antonio huffed, shifting his weight like a petulant child. “Shut up! It’s not that funny.”

Lovino only shook his head and waved his hand around in front of him while he tried to control himself. He gave a hard snort when Antonio began to whine his name, but otherwise reigned in the laughing to calm down his insulted boyfriend. 

Taking the flushed cheeks into his hands Lovino took another step closer to Antonio, his grin wild and cat-like. Green eyes rolled to look at him, but they retained the indignant look that matched the pout on Antonio’s lips. And as cute and vulnerable as the Spaniard looked, Lovino leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips and, as Antonio would have said, kiss the pout away. 

“Did you really think I’d care?” Lovino asked softly, but not without a hint of teasing. “Out of everything, _that’s_ what you thought you had to hide from me?”

Despite Lovino’s efforts, Antonio’s pout stayed full force and he nodded. “How did you even find out?” He questioned, his eyes avoiding Lovino’s once again.

“It was kind of obvious.” Lovino answered cryptically, moving his hands down to Antonio’s shoulders. His smile had curved down again into a concerned frown as he noticed just how upset Antonio was. “But what’s your problem, huh? Why are you so upset?”

“Because you weren’t supposed to know!” Antonio replied, his hand going up to grasp Lovino’s like he was afraid it would be taken away from him. 

“So you’ve really never done anything. Like ever?” Antonio shook his head, his expression looking like a kicked puppy. “What, were you just too afraid?”

Lovino was taking great care to be unusually gentle now especially considering his usual tone, but Antonio still flinched when he said the a-word. “Kind of,” He admitted. “But I wasn’t afraid of sex or intimacy or any of that stuff. I was afraid because we were both men, and it was always out of wedlock and I… I was afraid of going to hell.”

Lovino balked, his eyes widening at an alarming rate. Luckily Antonio jumped back in before they could pop clear out of his head. 

“No! Not anymore! In fact I would love to do things with you now. But you asked why I never did anything and that… that’s why. I was told that if I had sex before marriage I would go to hell, and I know you know what Catholics think about sodomy.”

Lovino calmed down after that, and his arms slid the rest of the way upwards to wrap around Antonio’s neck. He’d known Antonio used to be crazy religious, but he hadn’t thought it’d be to that extent. “Okay, that makes sense.” Lovino conceded. “But if you’re willing to do things with me how come I still haven’t even seen you with your pants off?”

“Because… I… like… you know…” Antonio huffed and waved his hand around as he tried to put words to what he was feeling. “It’s embarrassing, you know? Because you are definitely not a virgin-“ He ignored Lovino’s cocky interjection. “-and I would want to be on top like… like when we make out most of the time, you know? But I don’t know how.”

Lovino was quiet for a moment, contemplating what he should address first. “What do you mean you don’t know how?” He asked eventually, giving the Spaniard a curious look. Surely he wasn’t so virginal that he didn’t even know how sex worked.

“Like,” Antonio mumbled, leaning into Lovino and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Like, I know the basic idea of it. Blowjobs and preparation, you know, all that stuff… But I don’t really _know_ how to do it. Like… like how to make it good.”

There was silence then, because Lovino wasn’t sure how to tell Antonio that it probably wouldn’t be all that good the first time- it almost never was- but it would certainly get better and that was the part that Lovino was _really_ eager to get to. 

So, Lovino figured there had been enough talking. “Why don’t I show you?” He suggested, in a low breathy voice. Lovino watched Antonio’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed heavily, and then he made his move.

Lovino moved his head back just enough to press his lips to Antonio’s, tightening the arms around his neck so he couldn’t get away. But Antonio didn’t seem to even consider the possibility of escape and he responded in kind by pulling Lovino’s hips against his own.

This wasn’t anything new. The two of them had been making out with one another for almost two years now and Lovino personally knew at least three other people who’d had Antonio’s tongue in their mouth. Making out was comfortable. It was as good a place as any to start.

Antonio seemed to think so too, as he was getting more and more passionate and soon he had Lovino pressed up against the hallway wall as their breaths came heavier and their kiss grew sloppy. 

Rough lips followed the curve of Lovino’s jaw and to the soft spot behind Lovino’s ear. There had been times that Lovino had to walk around sporting dark, ugly spots around his neck because of how over eager his boyfriend could get so this was, once again, well known territory. 

Time for a curveball.

“Mmm- so have you, like, touched yourself and stuff before?”

Antonio froze and for a second Lovino was afraid that he’d broken him until he felt the tiniest little movement in the crook of his neck.

“Did you just shake your head?”

There was another miniscule movement, but it tickled too much to be able to tell which way it was shaking.

“Words please, Tonio.”

It was silent for so long Lovino didn’t think he was going to get an answer, but then he heard an uncharacteristically tiny voice say an unexpectedly tiny word.

“No.”

Lovino’s hands were buried in Antonio’s hair so he tried to pull his boyfriend up to eye level. When Antonio resisted Lovino figured that this was probably a conversation that was better had without looking at one another.

“No?”

“Not, uh, skin to skin at least.” Had the positions been switched Lovino would have been an explosive kind of red and completely unwilling to say anything. He really needed to compliment Antonio for being such a good sport.

“So all the times you’d run off to the shower after we made out?”

“They were all very cold.”

“You poor man.” Lovino’s fingers started tracing little circles in his hair line, twirling small little ringlets around his fingers. “Were you afraid of going to hell for masturbating too?”

Antonio’s head shifted and Lovino suddenly felt a pair of slightly cold lips against his neck again. His eyes slid closed and a low noise rumbled out of his throat when Antonio found a particularly sensitive spot.

His tactic almost worked, but Lovino was smarter than that.

“Don’t ignore me, asshole. Answer my question.” The words came out breathier than he intended, but all in all Lovino thought he sounded rather forceful.

Antonio didn’t stop what he was doing, nor did he give any indication that he’d heard him at all 

“I think,” the Spaniard said, his head still hidden in Lovino’s neck. His voice had gotten that suave confidence back that made Lovino feel a little funny in the pit of his stomach. “That you should quit asking questions and get back to using your lips for something much better.”

Now that wasn’t right. Wasn’t Antonio supposed to be the blushing virgin right now?

“And I think,” Lovino said, his hands sliding down to grip Antonio’s magnificent ass. “That you should quit ordering me around.”

Antonio chuckled, and it made Lovino’s skin erupt in goosebumps, especially when he realized that Antonio wasn’t moving to pull his hand away like usual. 

Slowly but surely they made it to the bedroom with only half of their clothes still intact. Lovino had been pushed up against the same wall in the hallway three separate times before falling back onto the bed and pulling Antonio down with him.

Their lips were locked passionately, quick, heavy breaths puffing between them. Antonio’s hands had moved from rubbing intoxicating circles on Lovino’s lower back to bracing himself above Lovino. Lovino’s hands, however, couldn’t keep still. Now that he had permission to touch anywhere they were trailing up and down the hot, tan skin of Antonio’s back, tangling in thick curly hair, gripping his ass and pulling their hips together.

They had found a rhythm, the perfect tempo to their kisses and touches. However, even after Lovino’s hands had been all over the backside of Antonio, that tempo didn’t change. The Spaniard’s hands stayed beside Lovino on the bed. Unlike usual his mouth hadn’t even begun to stray and, frankly, Lovino was getting a little bored of it. He was horny, and impatient, and he had waited too damn long for this.

Yet, if Antonio didn’t want to move any further, despite what he said earlier, Lovino wasn’t going to make him. He was definitely going to have to have a very grumpy session with his hand, however, if that was going to be the case. 

Lovino had to tug on Antonio’s hair to break the kiss, and he almost lost all the determination he had to get laid when he saw the look in those green eyes. 

“Do you want to keep going?” Lovino asked, his voice hoarse yet gentle. 

“I think so.” Was the answer he got in response, and it didn’t bode well for Lovino’s libido. Especially not when it was said with that small, insecure voice. 

“We don’t have to do anything, you know.”

That seemed to make Antonio indignant, and Lovino felt the huff he gave in response more than he heard it. “No! I want to. Really, really want to.” He said, and he sounded genuine. 

“What’s the problem then?” Lovino asked, and if Toni had some other religious qualm against having sex Lovino was going to start splurging at the adult store down the highway. 

Luckily, that wasn’t Antonio’s problem. 

“I really don’t think I’ll be good. I- I’m not even really sure how it’s, um… supposed to work. Like I know the basics but, um…”

“Oh,” Lovino said, rather relieved. “Then let me help.”

Antonio gave Lovino a look that meant that he didn’t quite trust him, but Lovino ignored it in favor of finally- finally!- taking his boyfriend’s pants off. 

With only his boxers left to cover him, Antonio was much more naked than Lovino who was still sporting an almost complete outfit. Though his tie had been discarded rather quickly, the rest of his clothes had been left untouched. Lovino wrapped his legs around Antonio and pulled him down so they were closer than before. It wasn’t as good as skin to skin contact, but Lovino had waited too long to get Antonio out of his pants to lollygag now.

Their kisses got a little more intense then. A little more open-mouthed, but otherwise there was little improvement. If anything, now Antonio was stiff in the exact opposite way of what Lovino wanted, and their once passionate kiss had begun to feel a little lame.

In hindsight, perhaps Antonio shouldn’t have been the first one to get undressed. Lovino probably embarrassed the poor boy. 

“Antonio,” Lovino asked, turning his head to the side to break the kiss, but not breaking eye contact. “Do you want to do this?”

Green eyes hardened and eyebrows raised into that look that Lovino really despised. “Doesn’t asking me ruin the mood?”

Lovino sent the look right back to him, and took one of his hands out of the Spaniard’s hair so he could prop himself up. “You really are completely clueless when it comes to this kind of stuff, aren’t you?”

The face hovering above him twitched through a few expressions like Antonio couldn’t quite figure out how he wanted to outwardly react to that statement. Eventually, however, he seemed to settle on a defeated sort of look that made Lovino feel like a real dick.

“But I don’t care,” Lovino rushed to soothe him before got off and walked away and Lovino lost his chance at a sex life entirely. “Just… let me walk you through it, okay?”

Lowering himself back down, Antonio conceded to the idea slowly, and Lovino didn’t rush him as he seemed to consider it. 

Despite what people might have thought, topping wasn’t always easier. There was a lot more to consider when you were in charge of two people’s pleasure. Bottoms really only had to be concerned with themselves. Lovino, personally, had never consistently topped in any of his previous relationships. 

However, that didn’t mean he didn’t know what he liked, and now he was being given an opportunity to tailor the perfect Sex-God in waiting.

Because there was no way Antonio couldn’t be a Sex-God. 

“Just listen to me, alright? And tell me if you don’t like something.”

Antonio nodded, and leaned back down to kiss Lovino.

And Lovino turned his head so Antonio got a mouthful of cheek. 

Antonio gave Lovino a look that was three parts hurt, one part curious, but instead of punching him for looking so dumb, Lovino grabbed him by the hair and lowered his face so it was pressed against his neck. 

“First of all,” He started, his heart rate already picking up from feeling Antonio’s breath on his neck. “There’s more you can do with your mouth than just kiss me. And I know you know how this part works.”

They had made out plenty of times, and lips had strayed far from each other during the more heated sessions. Lovino was going to call some serious bullshit if Antonio tried to tell him he wasn’t sure how it worked. 

Luckily, Antonio didn’t need any further instruction and he began kissing and sucking on Lovino’s neck with vigor. He trailed up to just below the ear where Lovino could hear and feel his breath, then he’d fall to just above the collarbone. Whenever Lovino’s moan reached a certain pitch, or his breath hitched dramatically Antonio would linger until the spot was sore.

God, how Lovino hadn’t already begged Antonio for sex was a mystery.

Though it felt good, and nice, and sexy, Lovino didn’t want to spend the entire time squirming under Antonio while he coated his neck in a good layer of spit. But Antonio didn’t seem to get that on his own. He was stuck lavishing Lovino’s neck like he had been stuck on kissing. 

This was going to be more work than Lovino had originally thought. 

“Second lesson,” Lovino said, his voice breathier than he would have liked it to be. “Variety. What you’re doing is very good, but maybe, you know, do a little something else before my neck is completely covered in hickeys.”

There was a pause, and Lovino’s neck was suddenly Antonio free. “Like what,” he asked, while subtly trying to wipe the spit from his mouth. 

“Like…” Lovino said, flexing his fingers and clearing his head so he could think. Antonio’s hands were currently occupied as he held himself up, so the options weren’t as numerous as he would have liked. They could have changed positions, but Lovino was too worried about confusing his poor, dumb Spaniard. Anything else Lovino wanted that mouth to do to him was currently inhibited by the amount of clothes on his body, so at least he had a place to start. “Well, first of all, I’m still almost completely clothed.”

Antonio’s thinking face was starting to get a little pitiful. “So I should…”

“Undress me.” Lovino supplied, giving Antonio a charming smile. 

“Undress you.” He repeated, like the idea was a foreign concept. And, unfortunately, it was. “Like, completely?”

“That’s your call,” Lovino answered, “But I’d hope it’ll all come off eventually.”

Antonio’s face looked a little pinched, and Lovino considered asking him again if he was sure he wanted to go through with this, but then the line of his lips hardened into something much more determined and less unsure and it didn’t seem like such a bad idea to just let Antonio figure this one out. 

It was then that Lovino realized that Antonio probably wasn’t completely clueless, because the hands that slid underneath his shirt were far from rough. His fingertips traced sensual, wavy lines around his sides and up his chest as his shirt was slowly pushed up.

Sure, Antonio had seen him without a shirt before, but when Lovino sat himself up a little so the shirt could come off completely, he felt like it was the first time. It made him feel pampered and tingly and he sent a quick praise up to God for the knowledge that it wasn’t going to stop shortly after this. 

After tossing the shirt to the side, Antonio’s hands fell back to his shoulders and traced his hands back down to the hem of Lovino’s pants. 

When Antonio stopped just above the waistline, Lovino fell back from the fuzzy happy feeling to the reality of his boyfriend doing sexy stuff for the first time. 

“Don’t rush,” He advised, picking his hands up from their useless position on the bed and placing them on Antonio’s shoulders. “But _please_ do something. It doesn’t even have to be something _new.”_

Antonio looked a little lost then. His eyes were wide, pupils blown in the dim light of their bedroom, and he began awkwardly undoing Lovino’s pants. It was a logical second step, Lovino thought, especially after he had just been instructed to undress him, but the fumbling pressure on the erection trapped in his briefs was about to make him scream. 

It didn’t feel good. Not really. But something felt better than nothing at this point. 

Lovino felt the noise he made more than he heard it, and it felt low and whiny and desperate. For a moment he was afraid it was going to scare Antonio into stopping again, but instead it seemed to spur him onwards. 

Gaining confidence, his movements became more fluid, and by the time Lovino’s pants were somewhere else on the ground Antonio seemed that he had taken on a new persona. Instead of clueless virgin Antonio hovering above him, it was the sexy confident Antonio that he was used to.

But only just. It was still hidden in the trepidation in his movements, the fear of messing up and ruining the moment entirely. Lovino tried to give him his best, most sultry look as he beckoned him to lay back down. 

It worked. 

As if in a daze, Antonio lowered himself back down onto Lovino, and the Italian was sure he’d never felt anything as amazing as their naked chests pressed up against one another. It wasn’t the first time, he knew, but there was more electricity this time. A promise of something more to come. 

“Rule number one. Confidence is sexy.” Lovino said, breathily.

Leaning back down Antonio began tracing Lovino’s ear with his tongue. His voice was low and poured liquid fire in his veins. “No, I think you’re the sexy one. I can’t believe I’ve waited this long to go any further.”

With a content sign when Antonio started trailing lower again, Lovino couldn’t find any real malice to put into his words. “We still haven’t gotten to the good part, asshole.” 

“I can’t wait.”

Lovino couldn’t agree any more than he already did. He could feel the flush on his face trailing down to the tops of his chest, almost as if it were following Antonio’s mouth downwards. The asshole had the audacity to tease him by tracing around the nipple until Lovino was practically shoving his head onto it. 

But when he started actually sucking on the little nub, Lovino wanted to sing. 

One of Antonio’s hands was still being used to help prop himself up, but now the other previously unused hand began to trail over to the other side of his chest to give a similar treatment to the other. 

It was all tongue and teeth and fingers that Lovino couldn’t quite differentiate from, and it was pleasure as it was meant to be felt. He was panting and moaning and the sounds only seemed to spur Antonio on even more. By the time the Spaniard pulled his head back Lovino’s nipples were a dark, sore red that he hoped would be in other places by the end of the night. 

Lovino had never been so excited in his life as he was when Antonio shifted just then. They were going to finally, finally, _finally_ get to the _really_ good stuff after so many cold showers and thoughts of nonna and secret masturbation sessions in someone else’s bathroom. 

Up until now they hadn’t been doing anything that they hadn’t already both done before multiple times to both each other and a select group of other lucky people.

And maybe that was why Antonio seemed to stutter to a halt then just above the bulge in Lovino’s briefs, when things were about to get new.

And maybe that was why Lovino was ready to scream in a completely different way than he would have preferred. 

Lovino was frustrated. Oh, he was very, very frustrated, but he couldn’t let Antonio know that because this was already scary enough for him without knowing that Lovino kind of wanted to punch him in the face for getting him so worked up and stopping again. 

“Toni?”

He looked like he was frustrated with himself too, the way his lip was curling and his eyes were narrowing. “I’m sorry, I just don’t want to mess up.”

“You were doing fine,” he assured, sitting up as an idea began to form. “But I think I know something that’ll make this all easier. Switch places with me.”

Antonio, who probably abhorred the thought of bottoming because of his Catholic moral values, looked like he had just been slapped. Which Lovino wasn’t all that opposed to at the moment. 

“But I thought we’d agreed- like at least at first because-“

“Don’t worry, bastard, I didn’t mean like that. I just want to _physically_ be on top. It’ll be easier if you let me lead.”

Hesitantly Antonio began to lower himself down beside Lovino. It was a slow process, like he was still trying to decide if he wanted to do this or not. 

Sex wasn’t supposed to be something that involved a lot of thought, Lovino believed. It was supposed to be natural, and fun, and pleasurable for both parties. Normally, Lovino would have already decided this wasn’t worth the amount of effort it was taking to really get things started. 

But this was Antonio and Antonio was a virgin and situations like this required more thought. The first time for every couple was always a little awkward at the least, but when someone in the dyad was a virgin it required an entirely different set of rules. 

His first time was going to be amazing, Lovino was confident about that, but it was just unrealistic to think that it was going to run perfectly smoothly. Not with Antonio trying to lead while he had no real idea of how it all worked, at least.

So, it was about time Lovino start helping.

Lovino slipped his leg over Antonio’s waist as he sat up so he could straddle him without being too rough or demanding. Antonio wasn’t the submissive type, so he could only imagine how uncomfortable he was being the one on his back. 

But relationships were about a sharing of control, and, frankly, Antonio wasn’t the most qualified to be the one in control at the moment. 

“Just let me walk you through it, okay?”

Antonio nodded and relaxed back into his position on the bed a little stiffly, but there was a fire in his eyes that gave Lovino confidence in his plan. Those pretty green eyes that Lovino always forgot to compliment were shining with an excited kind of curiosity, one that spoke of such complete trust in Lovino it almost made him choke up.

Though he had instructed Antonio to quit kissing him earlier, Lovino couldn’t think of anything he wanted to do more at the moment. Besides, kissing was a good way to reset the momentum, and Lovino was ready to start moving at a better pace.

Their lips pressed together passionately and- in what Lovino considered a poor attempt to reassert his dominance- Antonio kept nipping at Lovino’s bottom lip. While he was distracted with that Lovino resituated his weight to rest mostly on the length of his forearm so he could start exploring with his other hand. 

A surprise brush over his nipple made Antonio gasp against Lovino’s lips, but the quick hands squeezing his ass in retaliation made Lovino break the kiss entirely. 

Lovino glared.

Antonio smirked.

And then Lovino pressed his hips down to ground their erections together, and Antonio’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a long, low groan. 

Lovino continued to grind against Antonio as his lips trailed over to the Spaniard’s ear. No matter how many times Lovino did this, curly little hairs always managed to find their way into Lovino’s mouth so he chose to ignore them and went straight to nipping and licking just like he knew Antonio liked. 

The little coil of heat started growing in intensity in Lovino’s gut, lightning bolts of pleasure racing up his spine with every rut of his hips. They were both developing a layer of sweat by the time Lovino had the sense of mind to control himself.

Because of his inexperience in anything of the sexual variety, Lovino was vaguely impressed by the fact that Antonio hadn’t cum yet, but once he raised himself back up enough to get a good look at him, Lovino knew he hadn’t pulled back a moment too soon.

Antonio’s eyebrows were pinched and raised, and he was panting like he had just run a marathon. He looked like he wanted to squirm or rut his hips or do something but he was desperately holding himself back. 

Lovino didn’t have any intention to keep him waiting. 

In the effort of saving time they both took their own boxers off at the same time, and Lovino was met with quite the surprise. They were almost the exact same size (not that Lovino was comparing or anything!) except Antonio looked thicker, and more veined. 

God, they had waited too fucking long for this.

But there was one very important step that couldn’t be ignored first.

“Do you have any lube?” He asked, already trying to think of all the things that they could use as substitutes that would actually work as substitutes. There wasn’t much coming to his lust fogged mind.

Thankfully Antonio nodded, and he wriggled over to the nightstand to pull out an unopened bottle of cinnamon scented lube. 

“I told you I wanted to have sex with you. I bought it like a month ago, but I could never find the courage to… you know.” He gestured towards the lube, and vaguely towards Lovino but the meaning was plain enough to understand. 

It took Lovino a frustratingly long time to get the plastic off of the top of the bottle so he could actually use what was inside, and he started unscrewing the top to make sure there wasn’t another seal on the inside. When he flicked his eyes up they caught Antonio’s, and the look in them made him feel like he caught fire. 

Antonio didn’t look anything like the bumbling virgin anymore, but more like he wanted to devour Lovino whole. 

The idea didn’t sound half bad. 

Lovino couldn’t get the other plastic seal off fast enough, but as soon as the lid was screwed back on the bottle was taken from him and a liberal amount of lube was poured onto Antonio’s fingers. 

Maybe he wasn’t as clueless as Lovino had thought.

It seemed like pure lust was driving Antonio now, the majority of his insecurities long forgotten. But the major roadblock still couldn’t be ignored. Antonio still had no experience for what he was about to be doing, and when Lovino felt three of Antonio’s fingers press against his entrance at once he realized it had been a shitty idea to let Antonio take the lead.

“Whoa, okay, slow down.” Lovino commanded, squirming away from the fingers and the pain they would undoubtedly cause. All of the confidence drained from Antonio’s face in one fluid motion, and Lovino was left again with the good Catholic boy who hadn’t even spent any personal time with his own dick.

“What, I thought that was what I was supposed to do. Do you not need to be prepared?” Antonio looked so confused it would have been cute had Lovino’s hard-on not been past the point of painful. They were both frustrated, horny, and embarrassed and Lovino was beginning to rethink this whole trying it anyway thing.

Maybe they should have talked about it a little more first. 

But it was too late for that now, so he’d have to make do.

“Of course I need to be prepared, but three fingers?”

“Was that wrong?”

“You might as well just shove your dick up there at that point, I’d tear.”

His poor, dumb boyfriend didn’t seem to follow, and their first time was stuttering to a halt once again. Lovino had never been the best teacher, and he was becoming beyond impatient. Especially when Antonio got defensive of his course of action, instead of asking Lovino what he should have done instead. 

“But you’ve done this before, right? So you don’t need as much preparation.” Antonio stated, and it was the most confident thing he’d said all night despite how glaringly wrong it was.

“It’s not a fucking rubber band, Toni. Start with one finger.”

Antonio did. He slipped one of them in without even warning Lovino first, and earned himself a whimper for his clever move.

The finger started moving, focusing more on the in-and-out motion than anything else. 

“Lesson three,” Lovino said, his eyes squeezed shut and his voice tight. “Fingers can do things dicks can’t, so use them to their full potential.”

“What do you mean?” Antonio asked. He sounded a little breathless himself, and it wasn’t doing anything to help his patience.

“Like,” Lovino had to really concentrate to think now that they had finally gotten to this point, but he managed somehow. “Like curl them a little, or… or rub around… or somethiiiiing- oh that’s perfect, just like that!”

Lovino had never thought Antonio would be the quick learning type, but it sure didn’t take him long to get the hang of fingering. Lovino didn’t even need to tell him when to add the second finger but he was definitely thankful when he did. 

Antonio’s fingers were curled, and they had abandoned the trusting action for something more akin to a massage. The lucky bastard had found his prostate almost straight away, and he was using it to his advantage to make Lovino turn to putty above him. 

Unable to hold himself up any longer Lovino was laying on Antonio’s chest, his face tucked away in the Spaniard’s neck. By the time Antonio added the third finger Lovino was rocking against them desperately. 

He’d never felt so horny in his life. He thanked all the saints he could think of that Antonio had this part figured out at the very least, because Lovino doubted very much that he would have been able to walk him through it.

Antonio groaned long and low like he was being tortured. In a way he probably was. Lovino wasn’t doing anything for Antonio but squirming against him and making obscene noises. He was probably so hard he didn’t even know what to do about it. 

“Lovi, please,” He whined as if he was the one with three fingers up his ass, and Lovino decided it was high time he put them both out of their misery.

“Alright,” He moaned, “Okay. Take them out, I’m ready.” 

The fingers left Lovino all at once, making him feel empty and desperate. He propped himself up from where he was sitting on Antonio’s hips and leaned over to reach for the discarded lube. 

Once he had his hand wrapped around Antonio he knew he was in for a treat. Any worries he’d had about his boyfriend’s impotency seemed complete ridiculous now. Antonio’s dick was hot and heavy and Lovino was looking forward to a later date when he could teach Antonio all about blowjobs. 

But there was no time for that now.

As soon as he felt Antonio was sufficiently lubed up, Lovino removed his hand and wiped it off on the bedspread. He shimmied down until he was in right position before he began finally impaling himself on his boyfriend’s cock. 

Preparation was never quite enough when it came to the real thing, so there was still a bit of stinging, but it was almost completely outweighed by the feeling of it. Lovino’s back arched as he went down, his legs spreading further and his fingers gripping Antonio’s forearms almost painfully. 

Antonio’s hands shot out to grab Lovino by the hips, steadying him and holding on like his life depended on it. His eyes were clenched closed, which Lovino thought was a shame, but the expression on his face made Lovino inexplicably proud of himself. Antonio looked like he was in heaven, and Lovino hadn’t even gone all the way down yet, still reveling in the stretch and burn of his first time with Antonio.

By the time he was completely sheathed the stretch had almost faded entirely, and instead he was left feel full and desperate, but he wasn’t ready to move quite yet. Antonio, being new to anything of this nature, needed a minute to compose himself lest it be over too quickly. 

“Toni,” Lovino whispered. Had he spoken any louder he knew his voice would have quivered. He hoped it was enough to get the Spaniard’s attention. “How’s it feel?”

Lovino could only imagine the kind of bliss Antonio was in right now, but he wanted to know, to feel it too somehow. 

Antonio swallowed heavily a couple times, and his voice was ragged and strained when he spoke. He still didn’t open his eyes, as if seeing it would make it too much. 

“It’s… uh, it’s a lot.” He said, “And it’s hot, and tingly, and tight. Like you’re giving me a really, really nice hug.”

The description made Lovino snort in amusement, but the breathy, husky quality of his voice only turned him on that much more. 

The dumbass below him could have probably happily stayed like that for another hour before he went looking for something more, but Lovino _needed_ some sort of friction _right this instant._ He had waited too long for this moment to lollygag once he finally had his Sex-God-in-training’s dick inside of him.

Lovino rose back up, eliciting a gasp and a tighter grip on his hips. They’d take it slow, he decided, more because of their difference in stamina than any romantic intention. Lovino bit his lip as he slipped back down, then up, and down again. 

He set a rhythm and stuck with it as he continued to rise and fall. Antonio wasn’t much help in the matter, seeing as he was too floored by the feeling to really concern himself with anything else, but that was pretty much exactly what Lovino had been expecting. He didn’t try to change his angles to search for his prostate, because he was sure that whatever angle that was would absolutely murder his hamstrings, but this was enough for now.

It was a groan from Antonio, long, and low, and strained that finally made Lovino’s gut churn in that pleasantly familiar way, and he was quick to pick up the pace. Their sounds began to mingle, pants and groans and moans all harmonizing in the humid air of the bedroom. 

All Lovino could focus on was the in-and-out, the up-and-down, the hot, tight feeling in his gut that felt like a coil ready to snap and right as he was beginning to reach the pinnacle, right as he started leaking pre-cum, right as he was _almost there_ he felt something warm and wet gush into his entrance like he’d sat himself on top of a geyser, and he was forced to slow down so he didn’t ruin Antonio’s afterglow by fucking him into oversensitivity. 

Lovino wanted to be understanding and shit, he really did, but the lust fogged mind of a horny, hot blooded Italian male couldn’t focus on much more than his dire need to get himself off. He couldn’t help but squirm, and writhe, and whine on top of Antonio like a dog in heat but it still took the Spaniard more than a moment to realize what had happened. 

However, before Lovino even had to beg for it, he felt a calloused hand wrap around his dick and start stroking. It was a little too rough, a little clumsy, but it would do, and it only took a minute or so of jacking him off before Lovino cried out and came, finally, all over their stomachs. 

They laid there curled against one another, sweat and semen cooling in some very uncomfortable places for about thirty seconds before the big question came. Lovino had been ready for it before the two of them had even begun, but he hadn’t expected it to cut into his afterglow so early. 

Antonio shifted, making Lovino wince before he raised himself up off of Antonio, and gold met emerald. Lovino was squinting, and Antonio looked way too serious for someone who just had anything resembling sex for the first time. 

“How was it?” He eyes, his eyes already searching Lovino for some form of discomfort. 

“I should be asking you that.” Lovino answered, thoroughly dodging the question. This obviously wasn’t the kind of answer Antonio had wanted, so instead of asking again like an adult, he began to whine and Lovino was quick to interrupt him. “I got off, didn’t I?” He pointed out, still lounging on top of Antonio and trying to enjoy his afterglow. “Besides, practice makes perfect and all that.”

There was a moment of silence where Lovino had the gall to assume Antonio was just going to drop it for now before an excited voice cut through his happy silent thoughts. “You want to do it again?” His dumbass of a boyfriend asked, like it wasn’t completely obvious.

“Duh, of course. But not right now.” Lovino put his palm right on Antonio’s face and pushed it back down towards the bed. “Now shut up and bask, we can get all deep and disgusting later.”

Antonio sidled up beside him, his voice low and right next to his ear. “Deep and disgusting, huh? I think I like the sound of that.”

Lovino groaned, rolling away from his immature, inappropriate Spaniard to face the much more appealing wall. He was pleased to feel two strong arms wrap around him shortly afterwards, without being followed by another inane comment. 

And if, in his supreme contentedness, Lovino smiled- just a bit!- Antonio didn’t have to know. It’d only make him cocky, and they still had a lot of practicing to do.


End file.
